Beyond: Aiden's Tale
by Galaxy The NightWing
Summary: My name is Aiden. For as long as I could remember, I've been connected to Jodie via an ethereal tether. If you truly care for our story, I may as well start here. (Beyond: Two Souls, told in Aiden's Point Of View.)
1. Prologue

My name is Aiden. For as long as I can remember I've been connected to a girl named Jodie via an ethereal tether that prevented me from going too far away from her. But now...well, it's not like that anymore. We've been torn apart, and it's made my existence torture. My mind, I guess you could call it that, is a chaotic mess of emotions and fears and worries, like unaltered chaos that runs wild and causes me constant pain.

It's started to affect my memory, too. Being without her, my thoughts are lost to the endless expanse of the Infraworld. I have to get back to her, get back to where I truly belong. But how can I, when I'm so confused? I have to remember...remember what it was like, remember what happened to get me into this situation.

If I were to tell my story, it may as well start here...


	2. Broken

Aiden floated above Jodie's head, eyeing the sheriff warily. He didn't trust the stranger. It was a wonder he even let the man lead Jodie here in the first place. He glared, though no one could see it, and let out a quiet sounds similar to a growl.

"I found you by the side of the road, in the middle of nowhere." The cop said, scanning Jodie. Aiden made another small growling sound, floating upwards a bit. "Was there an accident?" He pressed.

_"I don't trust him..." _Aiden murmured, knowing Jodie could understand him through the tether that connected them.

_"I know." _Came the response.

"Did...did someone try to hurt you..?" The cop asked, squinting. Aiden tuned him out then, looking around the room. The entity decided to pay attention just in time for the man to notice the scar, and he flared in slight anger and annoyance as the man got closer to Jodie, using his powers to propel a cup into the wall.

Aiden floated out of the room through a wall, glancing around outside to notice that the CIA had found them. He panicked for a split second, going back into the room and saying something to Jodie using their telepathic bond.

"I know." She murmured back. "They're coming."

The next chunk of time was a chaotic blur of Aiden lashing out, using his powers to protect Jodie and allowing her time to escape. By the time they finally left, the building was a wrecked mess of what it had once been.


	3. The Experiment

Aiden lazily floated through the air, nothing in particular happening at that moment. He swiveled around to look at a camera as the light blinked a couple times, though he knew no one would be able to see him. Jodie was the only one capable of that, because of the bright purple tether that linked their souls together. He spun around again as he spotted Cole coming into the room, staring for a few seconds before looking away again, slightly bored by the situation.

"There you are." The scientist said, he continued with a couple more things, but the entity was only half-listening.

_Guess it's time for them to try and figure out what I am...again._Aiden mentally grumbled as he floated after Jodie when she started following Cole. He glanced around once more when they reached the actual hallway. There never was much to do when they were just traveling like this. Aiden floated around, listening to the small talk in the background. Noting there was nothing interesting going on, he floated ahead of Jodie and into the room where they were going, still quite bored. Though, he supposed the next part might involve him, so he decided to tune back in after Cole and Nathan had left - Nathan had been waiting for them in the room, turns out - and took to floating by Jodie's shoulder, scanning the room.

"Hey, Jodie, can you hear me?" Cole asked, his voice echoing. If Aiden could roll his eyes, he would have. How could she _not_ hear him when they have giant speakers? Dropping the thought, he listened to the instructions as Cole told them, though the scientist was talking to Jodie at the time, it was Aiden who had to do the actual work. "Alright, let's start. Kathleen is next door, and she has the same cards as you. Now, we're gonna get her to choose one, and see if you can tell us which one she chose." Cole instructed. Aiden huffed, too easy. This would be over quickly. "Alright, let's go for it. First card." The scientist said. It had begun, finally.

Immediately launching into action, Aiden floated through the room, but decided to let his curiosity peak, and took a turn at the last second, passing right through the wall and into the room where the scientists were monitoring everything. He watched them for a second as they rattled off some scientific nonsense that didn't really matter much to him. Quickly bored, Aiden decided it was time to liven things up a little. Reaching out with his powers, he would have smirked if he could as he dropped the temperature in the area. Cole was the first to notice, obviously. Aiden then floated over, extending his powers once more, this time aiming for a computer screen. "_Aiden! No!" _Jodie called out, and Aiden froze just after the screen was covered in static for a few seconds. Maybe he shouldn't. He turned again, passing through the wall once more, this time ending up in the other room.

He floated towards the lady in the chair, glancing at her card. "_It's the star."_ He whispered via their telepathic bond, floating back into Jodie's room just to see her place her hand on her version of the card.

"Next card." He heard Cole say, and again he flew through the wall, floating once more over to the woman. Square, this time. Floating back a bit, but not completely out of the room, Aiden once again conveyed the information to Jodie. "Next card." He heard again, and with an inaudible - even to Jodie - groan, he floated over again to see that the lady had this time chosen a card with three wavy lines. Floating away, he once more told Jodie which card it was. This was getting boring fast.

"Very good, Jodie. Let's try something else." Cole changed the subject. Aiden perked up at what Cole said. This was starting to get slightly less boring. "There's some building blocks on the table in the other room. Think you can make them fall over?"

_Thought you'd never ask..._Again, if Aiden could smirk, he would have at that moment. He floated back a bit, positioning himself to face the blocks. For the third time, he reached out with his powers, drawing back before letting the power surge forward, scattering the blocks across the edge of the table and even knocking a few to the floor.

"Good, Jodie." Cole praised. Aiden floated back a bit once more, casting another glance around. "Anything else you can move?" The scientist asked. Aiden floated back forward, excited that they were finally going to let him do something he liked for once. His powers surged forward once more, scattering the cards that had been laid out across the table, sending them fluttering to the ground. Floating away from the table, he focused on the chair Kathleen was sitting in. Laughing quietly to himself, he used his powers to send the chair rolling back, scaring the living crap out of her and making her jump out of the chair.

He turned to look at the bottle and cup sitting on the table, lashing out once more and sending them flying. Aiden then swiveled around, using his powers to knock the stag of files to the ground, one or two papers heading in separate directions. "Okay..." The woman reasoned her voice quivering. "I'm sorry, but, I'm done..." She stuttered. Aiden chose to tune everyone out at that point. Nothing would interfere. Nothing.

_You're not done till I SAY you're done, lady!_ He thought furiously, using his powers to flip over the table. Then, with a wicked sounding laugh, he flew over to the chair, lashing out at it again with his powers and sending it toppling to the floor. Then, he once more lashed out, this time at a filing cabinet, a few drawers flying open. If he could narrow his eyes, he would have, as he flew around the room, his powers flaring and shattering the glass that made up the one-way windows near the ceiling. _It's not over till the fat lady sings..._ He projected through the air, unsure if even Jodie could understand him as he once more lashed out, this time knocking over a camera and disabling the other. _AND I DON'T HEAR ANY SINGING, LADY! _Aiden laughed almost insanely, taking out the AC with his powers, before swiveling around once more. Aiden reached out for her with his powers, allowing himself to tune in to the sounds around him once more.

_Wait._

Aiden froze where he was. Amid the chaos, he could hear something distinct. Something he recognized. Something he had tried to prevent for as long as he could remember. _I'm hurting Jodie. No...nononono...I...I didn't mean for it to come to this..._ Aiden recoiled, shrinking back, floating back through the wall as things gradually calmed down. One glance at Jodie, her shaken form, was all it took to break him. He shark low to the ground, not enough to sink through the floor, but enough to feel tiny and insignificant. He never meant for it to end like this. He had lost control, hurting the one he cared for in the process. "_I'm sorry_..." He projected quietly, sadness edging at his telepathic voice. "_I never wanted this...I'm so, _so _sorry..."_ Though he knew she would probably never forgive him. He did one thing he could think of. Aiden floated through walls and floors, as far as the restricting tether would allow him to go, letting out a silent whimper.


	4. The Embassy

The fancy-looking room was pretty much filled with people, all making side conversations, keeping to themselves, filling the room with white noise. Aiden floated around Jodie's head protectively; He did NOT trust anyone here. He did one more cycle before settling between Jodie and Ryan - the other agent that happened to be with her for who knows what reason.

"This dress sucks. I knew I should have worn something else..." Jodie said, catching Aiden's attention for a little bit.

"The dress is perfect." Ryan countered, and the entity swirled around to look at him for a few seconds. "And you look great."

_Of course you would say that, ya little idiot..._Aiden mentally commented, thinking to himself for some time, before turning again, actually jumping a little at the man who was walking towards them. Ryan said something to him, but Aiden was slightly occupied at the moment. He resumed floating around Jodie's head, mumbling.

"_Aiden, calm down."_ Jodie mentally told him. "_I know you're protective and all, but you can't just go and blast something because someone looks at me funny."_

_"Of course I can. Besides, I'm pretty sure he may be on to us, something like that." _Aiden snapped back.

He grumbled to himself a little more, tuning some unimportant things out until Jodie stated moving again. He floated after her, as he wasn't really in the mood to have the tether _drag _him after her once she was far enough away. They passed into another room, and Jodie sat down, yanking a notepad and pencil out of her bag. "Aiden," She whispered, and Aiden perked up at the sound of his own name. "Aiden, are you ready?" She asked.

"_Go on..." _Aiden said slowly, snickering a bit.

"There's a large painting in one of the rooms upstairs." Jodie instructed. "Behind it is a safe. The documents we're looking for are inside. But there are guards and cameras, so you've gotta be careful, you got it?" She whispered.

"_Yeah, yeah, I got it." _Aiden huffed. He whipped around, floating through the walls and out into the main room. He looked around, floating quickly through the room.

"_Hurry, Aiden." _Jodie murmured through their telepathic bond. "_It...It hurts like hell when you're too far away.."_

_Alright, so..._ Aiden thought to himself, floating up past a chandelier. _Cameras...cameras...right..._ He flew around the room for a bit, floating past a half-open door into the security office. _Here we are... _

_"An office with a portrait of the sheik...this is the place." _Jodie murmured to him. Obediently, Aiden reached out with his powers, pausing the camera feed...only for the guard to fix it quickly. _"Crap! You've gotta distract the guard first!" _Jodie instructed sharply.

_"I know a way to distract him..." _Aiden murmured back, using his powers on the mini-tv that the guard was watching. As he had expected, said guard started to mess with the static-covered screen. That gave Aiden just enough time to use his powers again, pausing the camera feed once more. He turned around, floating back out of the room and down into the main room once more. "_Okay...how am I gonna...oh, yeah!" _He murmured, floating over to the Sheik himself. _"Time to take a little walk, dude..." _

He reached out with his powers, easily taking over his body. "_Oh my god..." _Jodie started. _"Aiden, this is crazy! If anyone notices, we're DEAD!" _

_"It'll be fiiiine..." _Aiden assured her as he made the dude walk over to the staircase.

"_Be careful, though, Aiden." _Jodie murmured, having calmed down slightly. "_You know you can't touch anyone else when you're controlling someone." _She reminded him.

Aiden groaned internally, making the man walk into his office, open a few of the drawers, and open a button that made the paining in the room swing away to reveal a safe. He had the man place his hand on the lock mechanism, opening the safe, and took out the files, opening them as well. _"Okay, Jodie, I'm ready." _He whispered.

"_Okay..." _Jodie responded quickly. _"Now don't move." _She said quietly. Aiden did as he was told, stayed still. Though he could feel something through the tether. She was in pain because of the strain. It hurt him a bit to know that it was partially his fault, but he couldn't back out now.

Once their shared vision stopped, he released his control of the body, following the ethereal tether back to Jodie just in time to see a woman leave. _"Jodie..." _He murmured, worried._ "Are you okay?" _

"_I'm fine, Aiden..." _Jodie murmured back as she stumbled out of the room, back into the main room, panting. She walked up to Ryan, saying something that Aiden didn't really pay attention to.

_Hope I didn't end up getting her hurt..._The entity thought silently as they left.


	5. The Party

Aiden floated after Jodie when she left the car, grumbling to himself. She had told him to 'behave' at this party. He supposed he should listen to her, but sometimes rules were meant to be broken. He didn't start paying attention until Jodie had been left alone with the british boy, the blonde one. Matt, was what he said his name was, if Aiden bothered to remember correctly.

"I haven't seen you at school before. You don't take classes on base?" Matt said, and Aiden groaned at what was obviously a nice boy act.

_"Don't fall for this, Jodie.."_ Aiden advised, but floated back a bit once he noticed he was being _ignored _for once.

"I'm in a...different program, with my own teacher, it's kinda boring, actually." Jodie responded, and Aiden let out a low growling sound.

"So, you work with Kirsten's mother?" Matt asked.

"Yeah." Jodie answered. "We work in the same lab. She thought it would be a good idea for me to come and spend time with people my age, so...here I am..."

"I used to live in London before we moved here two years ago..." Matt started. "And you? Where did you live before?"

_"JODIE. Listen to me. Don't tell this guy everything!" _Aiden snapped, projecting his voice louder to make sure that Jodie didn't just ignore him again.

"...New York." Jodie lied, and Aiden relaxed a bit, letting out a sigh.

"Man, I love New York, it's awesome. I went there once and it totally blew me away." Matt said cheerfully.

_Oh god, no, that didn't help... _Aiden internally grumbled. He decided to tune them out at that point.

That was, until something else got his attention. "Why are you in Unit 4?" Matt had inquired.

_"NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NADA. UH-UH. NOPE!" _Aiden practically yelled, and flinched when Jodie physically jumped.

"I...I'd rather not talk about it.." Jodie murmured, taking the hint.

"Oh, sorry...Damn, I'm so stupid! I hope I haven't, like, upset you or anything?" Matt reasoned. Again with the nice boy act, and again with Aiden tuning them out. He'd listen again when something interesting happened. The entity simply floated after Jodie as she followed Matt onto the dancefloor, apparently doing a slow dance with him.

_I do not like this. I do not like this at all. _He thought, his form constantly shifting uncomfortably. He floated away from the two, looking around the room instead. He suddenly froze as the music was cut off.

"Guys! GUYS!" One of the girls cheered. "Why doesn't Jodie give us a demonstration of her super mega powers?" She prompted, and the others made their agreement known.

_"Oh no. Oh crap. I knew there was something off... No, I am NOT putting on a show for them, Jodie!" _Aiden mentally spoke, his voice a mix of anger and alarm.

"No, no, no..I don't have "powers"..." Jodie reasoned, backing up.

Aiden let out a sigh as Kirsten lead them to another side of the room. They seemed to drop the subject, for now at least. "_That was too close and you know it." _He warned Jodie.

"_I know." _Jodie responded.

What set Aiden off was when they all stood up, circling around Jodie. He grew tense, his gaze constantly shifting between them. _Wait, WHAT?! _If he hadn't promised to behave, he would have smacked them so hard. He resisted the urge to do something as they carried her somewhere he didn't bother to look, he was too busy trying to contain his powers.

_"Get me out of here...please.." _Jodie's voice reached him, knocking him out of his daze. She had ended up in a locker-type room.

_"Well, duh I will..." _Aiden growled, floating through the door to the locked closet. He extended his powers, knocking the door wide open.

Jodie crawled out, standing and glaring at the door to where the other kids had gone. "Go, Aiden." She whispered, not even using telepathy.

Obediently, Aiden launched himself through the door and into the room, floating over to see them sitting around the cake table. Using his powers, he make the cake explode, shocking them effectively. _Oh, it's just begun, ya little fools. _

He extended his powers again, moving the table quickly and scaring them again. They started to swarm towards the door, but Aiden managed to keep it locked, laughing quietly. He knocked over a lamp, shattering the glass it was made of. They scattered again, and he went to one of the girls, using his powers to knock a chair into her. Aiden flew around the room, knocking a picture frame into Kirsten.

He continued, knocking random things into them and laughing a bit as they ran around the room like scared animals. "_Enough, Aiden. I think they got the message. Come on, let's go." _Jodie warned. Aiden didn't listen to her, however. He wouldn't let those little assholes get away with this. He floated over to where a curtain was, using his powers to knock over the candle near it. He used his powers on the fire, slowly. "_What are you doing, Aiden?! You're going too far! You've gotta stop!" _Jodie told him. She sounded desperate.

"_No, I'm not going to far. They won't get away with this!" _Aiden snapped back.

_"The house is on fire! Let them out now, Aiden!" _Jodie called out. "_AIDEN! Let them out! NOW!" _He tried his best to ignore her, he knew she was right in a way, but he had to make a point. "_I said that's enough. Come back, we're leaving." _Aiden could hear the slightly commanding tone in Jodie's echoing voice, but he didn't care at that moment. "_You're gonna kill them!" _

Aiden stopped in his tracks. The doors swung open at his will as he released his powers. He retreated, floating by Jodie as she stepped outside just before the others all ran outside, coughing. He spun around, flinching as he saw the two cars roll up. Kirsten's mom stepped out of one. "Kirsten! Oh my god, what happened?!"

"It's her! It's all her fault! She burnt down everything! She's the devil! SHE'S THE DEVIL!" Kirsten snapped, and Aiden sank behind Jodie as she stepped into Nathan's car. Somehow he had a feeling he would regret this later.


End file.
